1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a risk/valuation analytics system combined with a financial asset trading information processing and transmission system for conducting electronic transactions, and optionally tracking asset portfolios, executable on a global information network. More particularly, this invention is directed to a financial trading information processing and transmission system comprising a multilateral counterparty trade module, an auction module, and optionally an asset tracking module, and a risk metric and analytical tool module, said auction module and multilateral counterparty trade module are particularly designed for conducting interactive online trading in unregistered and exempt securities that allows participants (i.e., bidders) to modify or withdraw their bids up to a certain point prior to acceptance by the seller, and sellers to withdraw their offers prior to a certain point.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Currently, discovery and sourcing of alternative asset, private equity fund and global money market or fixed income instrument prices on a periodic basis lacks standardization and automation worldwide. Large pension systems or insurance company holdings of these assets totaling billions have almost no reliable method of achieving efficient price discovery and/or risk metrics both being correctly valued let via an automated solution. There is currently no solution set representing a move towards standardization, automation, and true bid/offer market testing of specific asset values and/or secondary market prices combined with risk analysis in these enormous and sometimes less liquid markets.
Further, there is a need to eliminate manual price data entry or ‘flat digital file’ price data transfer to the digital record book periodically—affecting an over $3.0 trillion dollar asset market and saving thousands of man-hours annually spent sourcing and entering illiquid asset price data by institutional investors, or their custodians and representatives.
In particular, the top 1000 institutional investors worldwide and top 200 global private equity money market and fixed income investors, or their fiduciaries, as well as Sarbanes-Oxley and IAB Rule 39 sensitive issuers and fund syndicators could benefit from a thorough and rigorous approach to pricing and accounting issues for all privately placed and exempt assets. The inventor is not aware of any single or integrated financial analysis and transaction support technology that addresses all of these needs.
Presently it is not possible to operate a twenty-four hour per day, seven day per week exempt securities trading system involving a plurality of financial packages and diverse asset groups directed at a plurality of remotely disposed bidders and sellers. Further, the inventor is not aware of an interactive electronic environment comprising a risk analysis module, an auction module, a multilateral party module and associated transaction support technologies such as an asset tracking module, and optionally a proprietary analytical tool module directed at the global exempt securities market.